Gambling With Love
by Svulovermeynell
Summary: Cora Summers wrote the first 6 chapters so to be sure your up to date with what's happening in this story be sure go to his page and read gambling with love
1. Chapter 1

_AN: the first 6 chapters were written by Cora summers the name of the sorry is gambling with love I was annoyed with the half ass ending so I'm continuing it._

 **Gambling with love**

Is Serena going to win this bet because I didn't let Olivia check on me? Then I proceed to make things woes by yelling at her for caring? Alex thinks to herself "Olivia" Alex calls after a beat "what do you want consoler" Olivia says angrily "I want to apologise for earlier" Alex say with an apologetic tone "really" "yes I was out of line, I was angry with Eliot not you" Alex said "its ok your forgiven but I need to go I have a date to prepare for." Olivia says say she turns to leave "have fun" Alex called after Olivia

Once Olivia arrives home she decides that she isn't going to dress up too much because she doesn't want to give the wrong impression. Once she is dressed in a pair of firm fitting blue jeans that hug every inch of her perfectly and she is also wearing a hoodie. While Serena is wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans that emphasise her **ASS** ets with a white see though blouse with a black lace bra that can be seen perfectly.

 **The date**

Olivia arrives at Serena's at exactly 6 o'clock Olivia knocks 3 times and when Serena opened the door Olivia couldn't help but notice the black lacy bra Olivia had to admit she looked amazing but she had gone too far with the bra they were just friends there is no way that Olivia would sleep with her on their first not a date thing. Although the game Serena kept stroking Olivia's thigh and she kept getting brushed off. Maybe I should back out of the beat while I'm a head Serena thinks but its Alex Cabot were talking about she would never let me live it down, looks like I have to find a way to win, Olivia. Serena thinks to herself. As the game ends and they walk out Olivia turns to Serena "well that was a close game" Olivia says "yeah it was" Serena says as she leans in and kisses Olivia "wow, no that's not happening were friends and that's why I came out with you tonight, Serena, I'm sorry if I gave mixed signals" Olivia says in shock "no it was me I kissed you because I wanted to see if there was a spark there wasn't, I'm sorry I kissed you" Serena says regretfully "its ok don't worry about it. I'll put it like this, at lest we didn't get drunk and sleep together" Olivia says to make Serena feel better but she doesn't know why she is actually upset. Serena is upset because she is realising that she may never get to sleep with the beautiful brunet. Olivia drive Serena home and then heads home herself. Once home sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee she realises that it's only 8:32 so she picks up her phone and calls Elliot, BUZZ BUZZ "Stabbler" "hey el it's me" "hey liv" "can I ask you something?" "Yeah of course liv anything" "I went on that date with Serena I dressed causal so I wouldn't give the wrong impression but throughout the game she kept stroking my thighs and the she kissed me I pulled away but when she kissed me I hoped that it was Alex then it wasn't now all I want to do is invite her over for drinks what do I do el" "liv's got a crush liv's got a crush" shut up el I do not" then stop acting like a love sick teenager and ask her to come to yours for drinks" "I'm not acting like a love sick teenager and I will" "livs got a crush on the ice queen ohhhh wait till I tell the others" "you will do no such thing Elliot Stabbler" "bye liv have fun" "bye el" with that Olivia hangs up and calls Alex "assistant district attorney Alexandra Cabot here" "hey Alex, it's me" "hey Olivia" "I was wondering if you want to come over for a drink" "yes I would love to, be over in 10 ok?" "Ok sounds good liv"


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Alex's**_

Knock knock

Alex opened the door to see Olivia standing there in a pair of combat boot style shoes and ripped yet tight fitting pair of black jeans and a shirt; she was also holding 2 fine bottles of wine since it was a Friday night, after all. Alex is wearing a comfy pair of jeans and a low cut V neck top that drops pretty low and Olivia has to force herself to focus witch does not go unnoticed by Alex but of course she stays quite. Alex invites Olivia in as she takes the wine; she says "how did you know these were my favourite?" "Lucky guess, I guess" Olivia replies as she bends down to take off her shoes Alex takes advantage of this and glances at Olivia's ass, now she realises just how tight Olivia's jeans really were and it takes all of Alex's will power not to smack or at least squeeze Olivia's ass "I know your steering, you know" Olivia says "I was not" Alex plays dumb "fine then, if you say so. You know I wouldn't have minded if you were" Olivia says with a cheeky grin but remembers that Alex can't see her face "oh then maybe I was taking in the view but I was not steering, but since you said you wouldn't mind and we're friends" Alex says as she squeezes Olivia's ass "hey" "yes" Alex replies with a cheeky grin "you know what, consular" Olivia jokes. Two bottles of wine latter and some pretty good convosation "hey since we've finished the wine you bought do you want me to see what wine I have the order us some food" Alex suggests "that sounds good, Alex" Olivia replies as they both walk over to the kitchen. After they finish their food and another bottle of wine, there both sitting on the floor Alex get up to clear the pizza boxes "I can do that" Olivia says "no I got it, just tell me where the bin is" Alex repliers "in the corner cupbored "ok" Alex says walking over to fin the bin "while I'm up do you want something to drink" Alex offers "I normally would but not after shearing three bottles of wine, so water sounds good, thanks Alex" Olivia replies "water for me too, I think I've had enough alcohol tonight and it sounds like the safest option considering I'll be walking home" Alex says "walking home, I don't think so its 12:39 you can stay here I'll sleep on the couch you can sleep in my bed" Olivia explains "I don't want to kick you out of you own bed it wouldn't feel right so if its ok do you want to share I'm sure there is enough room for two" Alex says "there is enough room for two but I don't want to make you unconfutable" Olivia says "it won't make me unconfutable" Alex replies "ok then. I'll just go get changed and lay out some sleep clothes for you to change into" Olivia says "ok thanks, Liv" "no problem, Lex" Olivia says walking into her bedroom. _'So I am about to share my bed with Alexandra Cabot our ADA who I just happen to be falling in love with shit what am I going to do. This is going to be a long unconfutable night for one reason only'_ Olivia thinks to herself as she gets changed and lays out the clothes for Alex's. Meanwhile on the other side of the door Alex is worrying, 'what if she finds out about the bet it would ruin my chance of ever being with her, but I can't call the bet off with Serena I would never live it down but then again if I do call it off Olivia will never know' Alex thinks to herself. She hears Olivia's bedroom door open "Alex you can get changed now I'm just going to go wash up the clothes are on the end of the bed" Olivia informs Alex "thanks" Alex says "what for" "helping me unwind and letting me stay and everything, thank you, Olivia" Alex says as she walks over to Olivia and pulls her in to a hug "it's no problem really" "still thank you" "ok your welcome" Olivia says as she steps back and releases Alex. Olivia turns to walk to the bathroom but is stopped by Alex holding her arm "Olivia" Alex says and Olivia turns to face Alex "there is something I need to tell you, Olivia. I don't quite know how to say this" Alex is cut off before she can say anything else, Olivia is kissing her Alex soon realises and accepts it, a few moments letter the need for air becomes known so there forced to pull apart. "Was that what you were trying to say" Olivia asks "sounds pretty accurate to me" Alex replies "ok see you soon going to go wash up" Olivia says and with that she is gone


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alex woke up to slight fragments of the early morning sun shinning in through the curtains and Olivia snuggled up behind her with her arms wrapped around her, Alex went to roll over to face Olivia But the slightest movement made Olivia tighten her grip just enough to make Alex stop moving witch Alex found very protective but in a confiting and sweet way. She again tries rolling over this time successful. She watched Olivia sleep 'she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping, she makes me feel like everything is at peace with the world' Alex thinks to herself. It feels like ages when she feels Olivia stir she mumbles something but Alex can't make out what she said she mumbles it again as she reaches out for Alex. Alex move so Olivia can pull their bodies together, front to front Olivia repeats the sentence again but instead of mumbling it she says it and Alex understands every word 'I love you Alex, stay with me forever.' Olivia says in her sleep "I love you too Olivia, so much" Alex says barely above a whisper Olivia stirs again and Alex half-heartedly hopes that Olivia didn't hear what she just said. About 36 minutes later Alex has drifted off to sleep and Olivia wakes up and realises she is facing the beautiful sleeping blonde, Olivia closes he eyes and starts thinking to herself 'I could get used to this waking up to her every morning it would honestly be perfect knowing I get to be the first and only one that gets to see her so at peace with the world, oh what am I on about were not even together I shouldn't be thinking about waking up to her every morning' she feels Alex stir and here's her say something she can't quite make out Olivia knows what she is doing because she did it earlier, so Olivia opened and that confirms she is awake but she waits for ale to say it again and soon enough she does "Olivia I love you, so much" Alex says while acting to be asleep and she is completely oblivious that Olivia knows she is awake "Alex sweetie I love you too, you'll never understand just how much I love you Alex, I know your awake Alex you can open your eyes" Olivia says then in a split second Olivia is steering into bright blue eyes "how…. How did…." She is cut off "I knew because I did it before, and when I knew for certain when I opened my eyes after you said you loved me and I saw that you weren't as peaceful as you were when I was watching you sleep, yes I watched you sleep, and I did mean it when I said I love you" Olivia said "so did I Olivia" Alex said as she leans forward and kisses Olivia they broke apart and Alex realises she still has an ongoing bet to deal to and find a way to stop it. I'll do that latter Alex thought now all I want is to get to know Olivia better before getting into a relationship. Olivia went to get out of bed and Alex realised that it was only 7 o'clock "stay, let's just have a lazy morning, because if your anything like me you are usually up by seven even on a weekend that you're not working and start preparing for a case of waiting to be called in so why don't we just lay in bed, because I know that you would probably never do this" Olivia exclaims "I like the way you think Benson" Alex says as she lays back down beside Olivia.

A few hours later

They have been drifting in and out watching each other sleep when the other falls asleep. Alex is watching Olivia sleep peacefully when she realises its 11:56am she is contemplating weather or not to wake Olivia but the she feels Olivia is stirng and knows she will wake up soon, so until she wakes up properly she will just keep watching. When Olivia finally opened her eyes she looks up into two bright blue pools "hey" Alex says "morning" Olivia replies "it's not morning anymore, sweetie" Alex says "shit really" Olivia says she rolls over to read the clock '12:10' "the last time I slept this late was when I was still in the academy" Olivia tells Alex " the last time I slept this late I was in high school" Alex tells Olivia "Olivia can I ask you something" Alex questions "of course anything" Alex says "I want to get to know you better because Olivia I really like you and one day I'd like to see wear that leads us but I don't want to jump into anything so quickly considering I have only known you a couple of days so will you go out on a date with me" Alex asks Olivia "I'd love nothing more than to get to know you too and first date sounds like the perfect time to do that" Olivia confirms "how does tonight sound" Alex asks "tonight sounds perfect" Olivia said "ok well if we want to do this right I guess I have to get up and go home to get ready" Alex said "how bout we both get up make coffee sit talk for an hour or so then you can go and get ready for our date?" Alex asked "ok" Alex says.

After a coffee a light brunch and convocation. After it was time for Alex to leave "I should get going I'll see you later" Alex said as she stood up ok I'll see you at 7:30?" Olivia asked Alex checked the time '1:12' shit get it together Cabot you can do it "ok sounds good but I need to do a few things before I go home so I'm sorry if I'm a little late" Alex says "it's not a work night so I'll wait up but try not to be too late" Olivia says "I'll be as quick as I can knowing I get to see you at the end of it" Alex says Ok well I'll let you leave now so you don't keep me waiting too long" Olivia says "ok bye see you tonight" Alex says as they walk to the door "bye Alex see you later" Olivia says as she leaned in to kiss Alex on the cheek "bye" Alex says as she leaves


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey I know it's been awhile I try and post as regularly as I can but I find it very hard with school and homework and everything but I do try so bear with me on this one I will finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey this story seems to be getting a bit of hate and I can understand why, so I have decided that it's best if I stop righting this story for now at least I may continue it at a later date but not at this point


End file.
